Defying Morality
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: .Fuugen.AU. Seduction is the game and murder is the goal. Fuu's hardly the type to volunteer, but when certain events take place, Fuu finds herself holding the life of a man right in her very own hands...


AN: I've gone and done it again. A new story with another story already being worked on. I can't help it! It's like some sort of disease…lame excuse, I know. Um…well, we'll see how this story works out. I don't make promises on updates, but I guess if a lot of people like it, then I'll at least attempt to try. Besides, it's nearly been one full year since I've made my first Samurai Champloo story. Woot woot! So yeah…moving along?

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo.

**Defying Morality **

**Chapter One**

**A Proposition **

"Oh yeah?! Well who needs you anyways!" Fuu screeched at the door being slammed shut in her face. "Fucking bastards…" she mumbled sullenly while hefting up bag.

Fuu had been late on paying the monthly rent…a week late to be exact, and her landlord simply was not having that. She kept promising she'd give it by the weekend, but just to spite her, the landlord evicted her, and that was the end of that. Right now, she wanted to cry, kick, scream and display just about every other kid-like tantrum she knew.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Fuu crossed the street, not knowing where exactly she'd be going. She didn't have enough money to find _another _apartment. That one had nearly made her cry with the lack of money she kept thanks to it. _This stuff always happens to me_, she thought, shoving her hands in her jacket. It was getting cold too…mid autumn. Was that really the chivalrous thing to do to a young girl?! _Kicking her out in the cold when he knows she doesn't have a damn place to go…it's pretty obvious when she picks _this _place of all places that she was pretty desperate!_

But even with all her grumbling and groaning, it wouldn't change her current situation.

Broke, homeless, and cold.

Her job at the coffee house was all she had, and even then it wasn't enough. It was as if every bad thing in the world piled up on her shoulders at the exact same moment, and with no way else to fight it, she broke upon the weight. Knowing her luck, the manager would tell her they needed to "let go" of some employees. Fuu crossed her fingers. It was better to not encourage those sorts of thoughts.

Fuu sat herself on a bench, pretty sure that a splinter had just seared into her thigh, but she didn't care. If only right now, someone, an angel, would swoop down from the heavens and present her with a beautiful house, a car, money, and satisfaction. It would be the best day ever.

She kicked at the ground, waiting for a bus to come. She still had enough money for that. Maybe she could go look at some apartments for the heck of it and get out of this dump called a home. Nothing but crack heads and shady people roamed these streets. For once she'd like to sleep peacefully through the night, not having to worry about some kid who thought his drug dealer named Hiro lived in her apartment.

Shutting her eyes, she tipped her head back over the back of the bench, attempting to soothe her nerves.

"Hey there," a deep voice rattled her out of her thoughts. Bringing her head back up, she looked to see a man in about his thirties sitting next to her on the bench. She knitted her brows together before deciding to forget about being wary.

"Hi."

"You seem down," he noted, putting on a concerned voice which Fuu knew all too well. It was the complete, fake, annoying voice. She'd have to be beyond stupid to actually believe it, but she decided to play his game.

"Yeah. I got evicted," she replied. "There's nothing good about that."

"Nowhere to go, huh?"

Fuu raised a brow. He was getting pretty personal here…

"Not at the moment…"

"And I'm assuming you've got no money either?"

Fuu nodded slowly.

"Well, listen here. I have a deal for you. I think one in your position would be stupid to refuse it." He paused, waiting to elicit a response from the adjacent girl. "There's a guy out there that isn't too high up on my list, if you know what I mean. I've been needing to get rid of him for a while, and I'm desperate at this point. I think a young girl like you would be capable." He sized her up before resuming. "He loves the women. Anyone would know it. So…I'll pay you. A lot. Enough for you to buy an apartment out of this trashy area."

Fuu nearly fainted at the prospect of money and escape, but then she recalled "get rid of him", and didn't feel so comfortable anymore.

"You mean…kill him?" she asked meekly. Killing was absolutely out of the question!

"If you want to put it in those terms…"

Fuu wrinkled her nose in disgust. This man was so boldly telling her all his hopes and plans. He could easily go to the police for it, but then again, would anyone even take her seriously? She had a feeling he was one of those guys who could smooth talk his way out of anything.

"That's sick and wrong!" Fuu declared suddenly, finding her voice. "I'm not going to _seduce _him or whatever for your own needs."

"Ah, well…your loss. I was thinking of paying you well into the thousands, but if it goes against your morals," he sneered, getting up.

He took measured steps, a small smirk playing at the edges of his lips, knowing the girl right now was just roiling with indecision. He saw the want in her big, expressive eyes. Obviously she was down on her luck, and the desperate ones were always the willing ones. No matter how much she tried to tell herself it wasn't worth it, he knew she was considering. That was one of his biggest tricks in the book. The poor girl wouldn't even be aware of it either.

"W-Wait!" Fuu called out, her body trembling just a little.

With a dramatic sigh and turn, the man faced her. "Yes?"

"I…I'll do it…under one condition!" She warned.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, highly curious to know her conditions. One in her position shouldn't even have the gall to negotiate.

"Who is this guy? Why do you want him…y'know…dead?" She whispered the last word, as if it were a curse.

"Let's just say he's a very bad man. He kills for no reason, he steals, gambles…and quite frankly, no one likes him," he smiled. "People like him are just a waste of space."

Fuu bit her lip, furrowing her brow before looking up at the man.

"I'll do it."

The man grinned.

"My name is Mukuro, and I believe we have a deal."

-

-

-

-

-

-

One of the perks, Fuu decided, was the fact that Mukuro was loaded. He was so loaded and so generous, that he gave her an apartment of her own. Suspicion tugged at her mind when it came to wondering just how he got the money, but on the flipside, she didn't really give a damn. Anyone would've been crazy to reject this roof over their head, food, and a warm bed.

But maybe the cost of what she had to do wasn't so worth it.

As Fuu stashed some of her clothes into a drawer, she began to think of this man Mukuro hated. Apparently his name was Mugen, and he was quite the unruly guy. The guy you'd see on television robbing people or holding up a bank. If that was true, then what Mukuro said held some logic; people like that weren't existing for the right reasons. At least…that's what she said to clear her conscious.

All she had to do was seduce him, give him some drink, and poison him. If she did everything right, played all the cards the way they should be, she'd be off the hook and Mukuro would be pleased. Everything here would be for her to use at her disposal, and that was a major bonus.

Stifling a yawn, Fuu traipsed into the bedroom, eyeing the fairly big, comfortable looking bed. It definitely beat the sleazy one dominating her old bedroom. Sleeping in the bed seriously felt as if a pea had been placed under the mattress. Unfortunately for her, no prince was involved. But regardless of her terrible past in furniture, she wouldn't let it bother her tonight.

Suddenly, she remembered the idea of a bath and felt giddy. No more dingy showers to step in! Unlike her previous bathroom, this one contained a clean, spacious shower along with a bathtub – a fancy bathtub. Mukuro must've been paying off this stuff as if it were something as insignificant as lint on his sleeve. _Bless Mukuro! _Fuu cheered while turning on the light for the bathroom. She drew herself a bath while peeling off her layers of clothing. The water steamed, and Fuu gratefully stepped in, reveling in the feel of hot water against her skin.

And then the phone rang. Fuu groaned in annoyance, wondering who would be calling her _now_. She just moved in too!

As the phone continued to ring, Fuu hollered "I'll get it, I'll get it!" knowing full well no one could hear that. Shoving her arm through the bathrobe sleeve, Fuu tottered out of the bathroom and snatched the cordless phone propped on her nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Fuu, it's Mukuro."

"Oh, hey." That would explain the reason she had a phone call. He'd be the only one who possibly knew.

"Listen, now would be a good time to get the ball rolling."

"Now?!"

"Of course. Why wait when you have the opportunity?"

"But…I…" Fuu stammered. Now just seemed too early! And she was getting ready to go to bed too…

"Come on, Fuu. Don't make me regret this deal," he warned.

"Right. Right…um…where is Mugen?"

"Glad you asked," Mukuro chirped. "He's at one of the clubs not too far from where you live. Knowing the idiot, he'll be intoxicated beyond belief. And that'll be your perfect moment. Remember though," he warned. "You have to take this a step at a time. This isn't something that can be done in a week. Remember how we discussed that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Fuu replied, raking a hand through her wet hair. "What time should I go?"

"As soon as possible at the Poison Fang club. The cab will know where to take you."

"Got it," Fuu sighed, hanging up the phone.

Fuu went back into the bathroom and drained the bath, opting to take a quick shower instead. _So long relaxation…_

Within in ten minutes, she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. What would she possibly wear to something like this? She'd never actually been to a club…much less had the desire to. With the way Mukuro described this Mugen guy, he sounded like a dirty, perverted freak. Meaning she'd have to be able to predict his actions and everything he wanted. Maybe she was getting in way over her head with this…

But there were no turnarounds.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Fuu pushed herself through the heavy crowds, wondering why she even bothered. This was ridiculous by all means. She should've just stayed at some friend's house despite how much of a burden that would be. Quite frankly, she regretted this all.

The smell of alcohol and smoke burned through her nose, and she suddenly felt suffocated. There just wasn't enough air in this place! But she spotted a bar and darted for it. From there she could scour out Mugen and get the plan in motion. Mukuro had given her a picture of the guy, being the well-prepared person he was. Fuu wouldn't even have to look twice to be sure she had a guy like Mugen: unruly hair, long limbs, and a fierce gaze in his eyes.

But for now, she'd settle on having some water. Already her skin was flushed from all the heat and closed space. How people enjoyed this, she'd never know.

"Can I have water?!" She exclaimed over the deafening music. "On the rocks," she added. The bartender raised a brow before shaking his head and grabbing a glass.

Within seconds, she was sipping water while nonchalantly scoping out the crowds. It was going to be a bit harder than she thought…

Turning around, she sighed and set the glass on a coaster when someone suddenly spoke to her.

"Hey," it was a man's voice but slightly slurred.

Fuu gave a weary sigh, hoping that it wouldn't come to this…dealing with drunken people.

"Hi," she answered, looking up briefly before doing a double take. Apparently Mugen would come to _her_. She felt an alarming amount of giddiness, but then sudden trepidation. Every step closer they took to each other, the closer she'd be to getting rid of him for Mukuro. And despite how much of a loser he seemed, Fuu wasn't about to play the angel of death. However, it was too late for second thoughts.

Mugen frowned.

"You looked prettier from the back."

_On second thought…_Fuu narrowed her gaze. "Sorry. It's a bad trait of mine."

Mugen shrugged. "Whatever." He plopped down on the stool beside her, calling out of the bartender.

Fuu watched him silently, taking in all his features and engraving it to her memory. She was, in a way, remembering a dying man. He just didn't know it yet. Or maybe this wouldn't be the first time someone wanted to get rid of him…maybe he was very hated to certain people. He certainly didn't look like the type to make best friends with anybody.

Soon enough, Mugen was downing shots of liquor, sighing in contentment as he finished. Fuu rolled her eyes, turning her head away. Seduction with this guy was probably like trying to get a plank to make out with you. Impossible.

Fuu was shaken out of her musings when another voice rang out in her ear, followed by an unwanted arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! What's a girl like you doing all alone?" A young man grinned, an ugly leer in his eyes. Fuu felt repulsed, but didn't have the chance to protest when he began to yank her off her seat.

"Stop!" she sputtered, wishing someone would just clobber him.

"Hey." A voice said coldly.

The man who was holding onto Fuu's arm stopped and turned to look behind him. There sat Mugen, half raised, poised to punch the man if necessary. Or if he just really wanted to. Either way, Fuu felt a certain amount of relief. His voice had gotten the freak to stop pulling her around like some dog on a leash.

"What do you want?" The man asked rudely, an impatient look on his features.

"I found her first, so get lost."

"Oh, did you?" He sneered in response, still firmly holding onto Fuu.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, sure. I believe ya." Which he didn't.

"Well, here's something to convince you otherwise," Mugen responded gruffly. And Fuu didn't miss it. Just beneath the bar, he pulled out a gun, revealing only enough for the man and Fuu to see. The man blanched, loosening his hold on Fuu. She turned away from him gratefully, though beads of sweat trickled down her face at the idea of having her brains blown out. Who knew what a guy in a _bar_ with _drinks _could do.

"Geez, man! If you wanna play it that way, fine! Keep her!" he yelped, scrambling away before getting lost in the crowd. Fuu watched him scamper off, feeling a sense of relief. By the time she swiveled around, the gun was concealed. That was a good thing.

"Wow…that was…interesting," she said, attempting to figure out the right description of that little scene.

Mugen shrugged, calling for another drink. Fuu wondered how big his tab was just for one night.

"I don't like people acting cocky when they shouldn't is all," he drawled, downing the drink. He slammed it back on the counter, leaning back in his seat. A long limb draped over the back of the chair, a lazy smirk on his features as he studied her. She blinked, unsure of what to say to that obnoxious stare…like he had every right to make people feel awkward. "Now that I look you, you ain't half bad. A little flat on the front area," he scrutinized, causing Fuu to quickly shield herself and move away a little.

What a scumbag…

Moments of silence passed where all that could be heard was the loud chatter of several people and the blaring of music. Fuu's ear drums were ready to burst open.

"Why are you here anyway?" he suddenly asked.

Fuu looked up abruptly, a questioning glance. "What do you mean? It's a club…I come here to do…club stuff."

Mugen snorted. "Only a shithead would buy that. You're not drinking, you're not dancing…" he remarked, leaning in closer. "You're pretty much a sitting duck."

Fuu gave an indignant glare. "It's not your business why I'm here." She stopped, taking a look at him. "Wanna make out or something?" She asked sarcastically. Not at all in the seductive manner.

"Yeah, actually that'd be cool," he said offhandedly, his gaze suddenly directed elsewhere. "Except some guy keeps staring at you. Kind of awkward."

"What?!" Fuu whirled around, following an invisible trail from Mugen's eyes to the destination.

Mukuro stood in a corner, a drink in his hand while he casually talked to another young man. He was shrouded in darkness, and Fuu found it incredible that Mugen could even see past his own hands. Apparently he had a high tolerance level.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at Mukuro though, who quickly chanced a look at her, as if it had merely been coincidental. Of course. The guy was just checking to see if she really was doing her job. She'd have to be stupid to believe he trusted her wholeheartedly. After all, she wasn't playing any old game here. It was funny, really…how from a completely clean slate to a deed she wasn't sure she could live with come the aftereffects…

"Well, I don't know him," Fuu lied so smoothly she was shocked it came out of her own mouth. Usually she flushed and stuttered like there was no tomorrow. But this time, she said it in such an indifferent manner that it could rival an actress's performance on the big screen.

Mugen smirked.

"Good. I hate sharing."

AN: I know Mugen might seem a bit OOC, but seriously…Mugen is a pain in the ass to write about. Not joking. He's like the Sesshoumaru of Samurai Champloo when it comes to writing for me. Anyways, Mukuro is from episode 13/14: Misguided Miscreants. I think he sucks majorly, so hey! Why not make him a loser in the fic? Heh…tell me what you think of this so far.


End file.
